


Poor Timing

by Ria_JellyFish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana has no chill, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Omnic Crisis, Strike Team, Walking through sewage is a good bonding exercise, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_JellyFish/pseuds/Ria_JellyFish
Summary: Alternate title: Gabriel Reyes needs to stop being so damn impatient.





	Poor Timing

“Will you marry me?”

In any other scenario, Jack probably would’ve burst into tears, screamed _‘yes’_ to the high heavens, and let Gabriel sweep him off his feet into a happy ending.

But considering they were currently several miles deep into omnic territory, waist-deep in sewage, dressed head-to-toe in battle armour, he was understandably taken aback.

“Can’t this wait until some other time?”

“There might not _be_ another time!”

Jack was about to respond when movement above them made them freeze. Mechanical scraping and chattering beeps between units faded as soon as it came and Jack made a mental note to keep it down.

They reached the end of the tunnel, finally able to lift themselves back onto dry land. Jack stopped to help his partner up and reached for his comm to tell Ana they were in position.

A pair of arms curled around his waist and Gabriel’s chin settled on his shoulder. Even though they had been in the sewers for hours, they hadn’t grown fully immune to the smell. Jack was sure that such contact wasn’t entirely pleasant.

“I love you.” His voice was soft, likely still wary after the previous close call. “If we don’t make it through this-”

“We will,” Jack insisted, “even if I have to drag your ass through hell and back.”

“You might break a nail doing that, pretty boy.”

That earned Gabe a flick on the nose as Jack snorted a laugh.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Gabriel whined, nuzzling as far into Jack’s neck as the armour would allow.

There was a silence between them for a few moments. His armour felt heavier and the air felt thicker, the distant sounds of impending doom didn’t help to relieve any pressure from his shoulders.

He brought up the comm.

“Ana, marry us.”

There was a crackle of static.

“What?”

“Marry us.”

“What is he saying?” Torbjörn piped up, his location blinking to life on the screen.

“He wants me to marry him and Gabriel.” Ana was using her ‘disapproving mother’ tone. Jack almost felt a little guilty.

“Really? You guys have to do that right now?” Liao groaned.

“Ah! Can I be your best man?” Reinhardt’s voice boomed from Ana’s comm line.

“Now really isn’t the time-” Ana tried to say but Gabe’s impatient huff cut her off.

“How could you shoot down this young love, Ana?” Gabriel complained.

“Gabriel you’re both in your thirties.”

“Your point?”

“Will you marry us or not?” Jack said with a pout.

“Just make it quick,” Torbjörn grumbled.

Ana cleared her throat. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wed these two men who couldn’t wait another few hours to do this once to mission was over.”

A stifled chuckle came from Liao.

“Gabriel, do you take this man to be your husband? Even when he insists salt is a spice?”

“It is!” Jack yelped with an undignified squawk.

“Oh God, don’t start this again,” Torbjörn said.

Gabriel chuckled. “I do.”

“And Jack, do you take this man to be your husband even when he flaunts himself around like a goddamn peacock?”

“Jack’s the only one who doesn’t think it’s extra as fuck,” Liao snorted.

“I do,” Jack said, “accept Gabe as my husband and think it’s super extra.”

“None of you have an appreciation for dramatic flair,” Gabriel said with a needlessly over-the-top ‘hmph.’

“Great, now you’re married.” Ana let out a little sarcastic cheer. “Please don’t consummate it until after the mission.”

“As if we’d do it in a sewer,” Jack said.

“Most people don’t propose in a sewer in the first place,” Liao noted.

“We’re not having sex in sewage. Even if we did, we’d turn off the comms first.” Gabriel smirked as Jack turned a very pretty shade of pink.

Ana retched. “You guys are gross.”

“Can we get back to the mission now?” Torbjörn sounded as if he was also ready to throw up at a moment’s notice. “Damn bots won’t wait any longer.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re heading to the rendezvous point right now,” Gabriel said as he reached forward to shut off the comm. Jack turned as much as his current position would allow and kissed his nose.

“You owe me a romantic candle-lit dinner after all this.”

Gabriel laughed. “I'll see what I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this in an hour, just take it.
> 
> I'll edit this later when I have more energy.
> 
> I wanted to write something... but something other than all my other works in progress and I just... whoops.
> 
> Inspired in part by that scene in Pirates of the Caribbean where Will proposes in the middle of a fight and Elizabeth is like, "DUDE DO YOU NOT SEE THE SITUATION WE ARE CURRENTLY IN?!"
> 
> Also I had Siames - The Wolf on repeat in the background because my YouTube playlist broke somehow and just played that one song over and over again and I was too busy trying to write everything down before I forgot it to change the song manually.
> 
> \- Ria -


End file.
